Tia Alice Responde
by Liverpaul
Summary: Dúvidas sobre sexualidade? Pergunte! Tia Alice - sexóloga sarcástica, radical e estressada - tem o MAIOR PRAZER em responder! /tiaalicesexologa. ONESHOT UA #Fanfic dedicada à Bru Moraes#


**Título: **Tia Alice Responde

**Autoras:** Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader:** Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagem:** Alice

**Rated:** T – Linguagem Imprópria

**Quando:** Não sabemos ao certo.

**Advertências:** Totalmente Universo Alternativo

**Disclaimer:** A Alice é da tia Steph. Só estamos nos divertindo um pouco.

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Agradecimentos:** À Cíntia-Cullen que betou!

**Resumo:** _Dúvidas sobre sexualidade? Pergunte! Tia Alice (__sexóloga sarcástica, radical e estressada)__ tem o MAIOR PRAZER em responder! www . formspring . me / tiaalicesexologa._

* * *

– ONESHOT –

**TIA ALICE RESPONDE**

Dúvidas sobre sexualidade? Pergunte! Tia Alice (sexóloga sarcástica, radical e estressada) tem o MAIOR PRAZER em responder!

www . formspring . me / tiaalicesexologa

* * *

_Anônima: É verdade que a gente pode engravidar em um banheiro público?_

Tia Alice Responde: Sim! Acho melhor você parar de trepar lá!

* * *

_Anônima: Eu queria saber por que os homens vão embora logo depois de transar com a gente no primeiro encontro._

Tia Alice Responde: Porque o encontro acabou. Caso contrário, seria casamento!

* * *

_Anônima: Eu tenho um amigo que quer fazer sexo comigo, mas ele tem um pênis de 20 cm. Acho que vai ser doloroso, o que faço?_

Tia Alice Responde: Manda ele pra cá que eu testo pra você!

* * *

_Anônima: Eu queria um conselho! Como faço para seduzir o rapaz que eu amo?_

Tia Alice Responde: Tire a roupa! Se ele não te agarrar, caia fora que é gay!

* * *

_Anônima: Terminei com meu ex porque ele é muito galinha, e agora estou com outro. Mas ainda gosto do ex e às vezes ainda fico com ele! O que devo fazer?_

Tia Alice Responde: Quem é mesmo a galinha nesta história?

* * *

_Anônima: Tia Alice, eu queria saber por que os homens se masturbam mesmo quando são casados._

Tia Alice Responde: Minha amiga... treino é treino... jogo é jogo!

* * *

_Anônima: Quero saber se a primeira vez dói. Tenho 21 anos e ainda não transei porque tenho medo de doer e não aguentar..._

Tia Alice Responde: Dói tanto que você vai ficar em coma e NUNCA MAIS vai levantar!... Deixa de ser fresca e dê de uma vez... Ô Cinderela!

* * *

_Anônima: Oi Tia Alice! Eu queria saber se posso tomar anticoncepcional com diarréia..._

Tia Alice Responde: Olha... eu tomo com água, mas a opção é sua! Espero que use copo descartável.

* * *

_Anônimo: Eu gostaria de saber como faço pra minha esposa gritar por uma hora depois do sexo!_

Tia Alice Responde: Limpe o pau na cortina!

* * *

_Anônima: Sou virgem e rolou pela primeira vez um lance de fazer sexo oral. Terminei engolindo o negócio e quero saber se corro o risco de ficar grávida. Estou desesperada!_

Tia Alice Responde: Claro que corre o risco de ficar grávida! E a criança vai sair pelo seu ouvido!

* * *

_Anônima: Eu gostaria de saber qual a diferença entre uma mulher com TPM e um pitbull._

Tia Alice Responde: O batom, minha filha!

* * *

_Anônimo: Eu gostaria de saber porque esses furacões recebem o nome de mulheres._

Tia Alice Responde: Porque quando eles chegam são selvagens e molhados e, quando se vão, levam sua casa e seu carro junto com eles!

* * *

_Anônimo: Me tire uma dúvida... O que são aquelas saliências ao redor dos mamilos das mulheres?_

Tia Alice Responde: É Braile e significa "chupe aqui"...

* * *

_Anônima: Quero saber como enlouquecer meu namorado, só nas preliminares._

Tia Alice Responde: Diga no ouvidinho dele... "minha menstruação está atrasada"!

* * *

_Anônima: Tia Alice, sou feia, pobre e chata. O que devo fazer para alguém gostar de mim?_

Tia Alice Responde: Ficar bonita, rica e legal, obviamente!

* * *

_Anônima: É o seguinte... O cara com quem estou saindo é muito legal, mas está dando sinais de ser alcoólatra. O que eu faço?_

Tia Alice Responde: Não deixe ele dirigir!

* * *

_Anônimo: Tia Alice, me diga, por que não se pode confiar nas mulheres?_

Tia Alice Responde: Como alguém pode confiar em algo que sangra por cinco dias e não morre?

* * *

_Anônimo: Por que as mulheres esfregam os olhos de manhã, quando acordam?_

Tia Alice Responde: Porque elas não têm um saco para coçar!

* * *

_Anônima: Tia Alice, eu queria saber por que os homens ficam se encostando em nós, nos ônibus lotados._

Tia Alice Responde: Liga não menina, se você sentir duas bolinhas encostando na sua bunda, não se preocupe, o pior já passou.

* * *

_Anônimo: Apesar de meu tamanho, tenho apenas 15 anos e não tenho cara propriamente linda. O que fazer para conseguir comer umas gatas?_

Tia Alice Responde: Filho, nesta idade você tem de comer Sucrilhos, entende?

* * *

_Anônima: Tenho 20 anos e não transei ainda porque gostaria que a 1ª vez fosse com um namorado fixo. O que você acha?_

Tia Alice Responde: Vai ser difícil, todos eles se movem na hora H.

* * *

_Anônima: O que fazer para surpreender meu marido que é meio tímido?_

Tia Alice Responde: Apareça com um amante.

* * *

_Anônimo: Por que, na hora do sexo, quando a gente está no vai e vem, na hora em que o corpo entra em atrito e faz aquele barulho de quem está batendo palmas, a gente fica mais excitado?_

Tia Alice Responde: É porque parece que tem torcida! Da próxima vez grite pra galera.

* * *

Dúvidas sobre sexualidade? Pergunte! Tia Alice (sexóloga sarcástica, radical e estressada) tem o MAIOR PRAZER em responder!

www . formspring . me / tiaalicesexologa

ACACACACACAC

* * *

**Nota da Beta**

– CÍNTIA –

A moça da terceira pergunta se quiser mandar o amigo. Faço relatório, estatísticas, dicas e prometo devolver =D

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! Esperamos que gostem dessa oneshot-piada! E bem, esse formspring obviamente não existe de verdade, mas a idéia foi inspirada num outro formspring em que uma outra "Tia Alice" também responde tudo.

**2.** Fanfic dedicada à nossa amiga, autora querida e dona de uma mente e coração maravilhosos: **Bru Moraes**, aniversariante de hoje (03/02)!

**Bru**, só você sabe o quanto nós devemos a você! Essa fic-presente é apenas uma das nossas mínimas formas de retribuir, e esperamos de coração que você goste!

**3.** Beijos a todos os que leram e** milhões de agradecimentos** a todos que vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Por favor, deixem **reviews**! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Hey! Tô sabendo que hoje tem festa lá em Jacareí!

**Parabéns Bru Moraes!**

E...

Se você não é a Bru Moraes mas chegou até aqui, deixe uma review!

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS STORY **_**É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


End file.
